


你的名字

by Appleee



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleee/pseuds/Appleee
Summary: 坚定弓凛党，绝对不吃士凛。全程代入Archer在架空原作中纠结矛盾写完。





	你的名字

**Author's Note:**

> 坚定弓凛党，绝对不吃士凛。全程代入Archer在架空原作中纠结矛盾写完。

坚定弓凛党，绝对不吃士凛。全程代入Archer在架空原作中纠结矛盾写完。

枪声响起的时候他还在驱车前往约定的地点，位于两条大街相交处的商场有一场她期待已久的小型展出。因为在附近工作她便直接过去了，他提前三个月预约了旁边有名的和食餐厅，看完展览后去餐厅享受难得两人都不下厨的晚餐。今天是两人结婚三周年的纪念日。在副驾驶上放着的袋子里放着他精心挑选的礼物，从店主那里听来的故事让他在琳琅满目的商品中带走了这件上世纪的纯金胸针。他露出笑容，想必她会喜欢的。三年，聚少离多，爱情未变。

他在两个街区外感受到奇怪的气氛，天空晴朗，空气中则有雨前的沉闷潮湿。有结界的气味。他通过红灯后加快了速度，能看见的车辆不多，却有堵塞现象，他在等待车流前进时开了天窗，从上面往前看。用魔术增加视力后看到了前面有至少二十个身穿防弹背心的人，再往前一个街区——救护车和警车围成了一圈，还能看到军用防弹车。一瞬间心脏被冻结。他打开车门，朝前冲去。

“发生什么了？我和人约好了在前面见面。”

“前面一个街区发生了枪击案——这位先生，你冷静一下，先和对方联系一下比较好。”

他的身体自动做出了下意识的应对。身后的人在大叫，他听不见任何声音，脚步飞快，，再熟悉不过的场景，无法克制住在心中叫嚣的强烈恐惧，染血的地面，垂落在白布下的手，看不清的五官，流泪、哭泣、叹息……他无法说出只言半句，用尽全力将她搂在怀里。怀中人毫无声息。

一场噩梦惊醒，他睁开眼睛，抹去额边冷汗，从耸起的小山丘从上站起身。眼前连绵山川从他所在的高点密密麻麻排到天边，视力出众的他望见一条小道，时上时下，辗转曲折至住了不足二十户人家的山庄。他在这里待了两天，两天前的午后，一辆辆蚂蚁般的越野和身着迷彩的重装士兵进入村庄，他晚到两小时，再无人家。两天内，他静静等待最后的军队进入。士兵们燃起了篝火，他在黑夜中拉起面罩，遮住下半脸，只露出一双如狼似虎的灰色眼睛和在比月还浅的白发。搭弓，发箭，重复动作，坚信自己的一切是正确的。

的确是。在少数和多数间的选择；在国家与国家间的选择；在和平与战争中的选择。他费尽心力救赎全部的人。最初是。忘了什么时候开始变质，他连她的名字都无法再想起，他记得他没能守护她到最后的开端，忘记初心时的心情，怀疑最初的选择。在循环中度过永远无法停歇的作业，不论生前，抑或死后，睁开眼睛就得面对逃不过的诅咒。

 

这一次，又是谁？

 

轰隆作响的冲击声还在脑边回响，脑中的眩晕大过背后的疼痛，踹门而入的小姑娘带着气急败坏的模样。他愣了一瞬，朝她眨了眨眼。还扎着双马尾的未成年少女，一双充满灵气的松石绿眼睛打量着他。他提出的要求会被全盘接受，是否要快速了结这场战争由他来定，她会高高兴兴地坐在这间洋房中等待一切唾手可得的战利品和近在咫尺的胜利。

结果出乎意料，她愚蠢地浪费战争中最稀少的东西，让他承认了她的身份。她红着脸，甩动着的黑色头发，像是一颗闪耀着的明星，让他禁不住想抬手遮住自己的眼睛。一些情感在身体里蠢蠢欲动，像是要唤起更深处的东西。她的伶牙俐齿，她超出同龄人的理性，她难以消除的天真，她看着他，说着：

“我的Archer。”

“凛。”他让名字停留在舌尖，反复品尝咀嚼，和着永远流不出的泪水吞了下去。成功逃过几百年时间步伐的爱情随时都能被轻风吹散。他已经成为Servant，她是他的Mater。战争一过，离别将至，没有结局比这更好。最初暗自憧憬她的自己能再一次堂堂正正站在她身边，足够幸福。他所想做的一切只是再次将活蹦乱跳的她抱在怀中，坐在一旁看她微笑，听她发脾气和抱怨，无数次地喊着她的名字，和她吵嘴说话。这是他最初爱上的人，无论今后还有多少次遇见，多少次离别，多少让他倍加痛苦的时刻和无法挽回，他还是会爱上同一个人，同一个耀眼的她。


End file.
